The New Girls at Spenser Academy
by sowrongitschandra
Summary: What happens if two, attractive young women arrive at Spenser Academy, three days after Chase's disappearance? ON HIATUS/BREAK
1. America's Sweethearts

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys! It's my first time here at , and this is my first attempt at writing a Covenant fanfic. I have been inspired by a few fanfics, so I told myself, "Why not write my own?". I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, and after reading, make sure to leave a review before you leave. Thanks so much! – Chandra._

_P.S. – If you want a personal description of how my female characters look like, or any other info, post it in a review, and I'll send shout-outs on my next chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sony Pictures' The Covenant, its characters and its concept. This story is basically fiction, and none of these are involved in real life. Any similarities to the names of certain people mentioned in this story are complete coincidence. However, I do have the right of my two female characters. :]_

**1. America's Sweethearts… Or Something Sinister?**

It's been three days after Chace's disappearance… and two new girls just have arrived at Spenser.

A rainy, Monday afternoon; it was already three-thirty. Two girls were getting off of a shiny black limousine, wearing their designer trench coats, gloves, and beret hats. Classes at Spenser Academy have just finished, and as they were waiting for their driver to put down all their luggage. Every student outside were staring at them, some weren't, but majority of the people there were really curious about them.

After about a matter of ten minutes, the girls' luggage were off the limo, and they waved bye at their respective driver. They grabbed their Louis Vuitton suitcases, and made their way into the campus.

They saw this little office building just beside the campus, and they walked there carrying their suitcases, and big black umbrellas.

When they entered, they saw a lady sitting at a wooden brown desk; she was probably in her mid-forties, with her hair in a neatly tied ponytail, was wearing conservative clothing, and reading glasses. As soon as the two girls closed the door, she immediately helped them with their belongings, and greeted them.

"Good afternoon ladies. I'm Ms. Linda Johnson, and welcome to Spenser Academy. We were expecting you to come", she said with a smile on her face and with her hand out.

Apparently, the little office building turned out to be a medium-sized one, with a glass door separating the room to another one.

The blonde-haired girl smiled back at her and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Johnson, I'm Christina Bertram, and she's Tiffany Waldrom."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Johnson, thank you for having us here", the other girl, with dark, chocolate brown hair greeted the woman, and also shook her hand.

Ms. Johnson smiled back at the both of them. "Okay girls, please come follow me; I will need you to sign a few papers before you get settled in."

Once she told them that, the girls just nodded, and followed her. She opened the glass door, and they entered the room; the floor was tiled, the walls had plain but clean white walls, dividers on the left and right side with matching desks, and several employees. Each of them smiled at the girls. The girls just smiled politely back at them.

After a few minutes of walking they made it to the second to the last of the office, and Ms. Johnson got out a pile of papers and set it on her desk. She sat on her chair, and started to talk again.

"Girls, please sign these papers; you'll require them to be an official Spenser Academy student", she said as two men entered her work area. "And oh, you don't need to worry about you're luggage, these two young men here will carry it to you're dorm room."

The girls just smiled and nodded, as they started filling up their files.

When they finished, they gave it to Ms. Johnson. She encased them with folders, and set it aside on her desk. She stood up, and the girls mimicked her movement.

"You're all set. Here are you're dorm keys, and a map; you'll need it since Spenser Academy is quite big, and in most cases, new students get lost on certain circumstances", she said as she reached into the pocket of her blazer, and gave the keys and the map to the girls.

"Thank you so much Ms. Johnson," They said in unison. Ms. Johnson smiled at them as they left the building.

Once the girls were out of the office building, they were astonished by the view.

"Wow, Ms. Johnson wasn't kidding about the school being big," the brown-haired girl, Tiffany said.

The blonde, Christina, nodded at her statement. "She sure wasn't. I think I'm going to like it here on Spenser… specifically Ipswich."

Tiffany replied, "Well, sure, but for me, I'll definitely miss New York."

They laughed and entered the building. The halls were huge. At first, they got scared, since the halls were dimly lit. Christina brought out the map from her pocket, and followed were the dorms were. After about approximately twenty minutes, they stopped at room number three zero five, which they thought was on the third floor. They were just about to start to panic about their stuff, when they saw it beside the door, just like what Ms. Johnson promised them. They breathe a sigh of relief, and unlocked the their dorm room door.

Their dorm room was no different from the others; white walls, linoleum flooring, two beds, an air conditioner plus heater, a walk-in closet, and a window in between the beds, and under it, was a small table lamp. The girls took off their trench coats, gloves, and beret hats and settled them in one side. Before they even knew it, they started re-decorating their dorm room, and settling in their stuff.

Their redecorating and settling took about two and a half hours, which was strikingly long, since their dorm room wasn't that big. Well, since they had a lot of stuff, it took that long. The once, boring-looking room was turned into a room that any teenaged girl would like to have; Christina owned the bed from the left side, and she replaced the bed sheets with an orange one, with her green pillows contrasting with the sheets. To top it off, she had an orange comforter with green flowers on them.

Tiffany owned the bed from the right side, and her taste in colors weren't as bright as Christina's. She had her bed sheets in a deep purple color, black pillows, and a matching deep purple velvet comforter. It was obvious that Tiffany was more conservative than the free-spirited Christina.

The table lamp between them was accessorized with their photo together, and other trinkets that they had. Christina lay in her bed, exhausted from the travel and the activity they just finished.

"I can't wait for tomorrow", she said to Tiffany, who was getting something out from her messenger bag.

"Yeah, and apparently, we already have homework to do", she said as she got her binder and pen out, and set it on her bed.

"Well, we're just new, their not expecting us to be doing homework yet." Christina replied as watched Tiffany fix her hair in a loose ponytail.

As soon as Tiffany finished, she grabbed her notebook, pen, and pieces of paper that was placed on the table lamp. "You know me Christina, and I like to study. I'm heading off to the library to finish homework okay?"

Christina nodded. "Okay, and if you need me, I'll be in here taking a nap."

Tiffany laughed and got out of their room. Once she was out, a gush of cool wind brushed upon her, sending a little shiver down her spine. She ignored it, and just continued walking to the library.

Tiffany was surprised that she made it to the library without getting lost, despite the big halls and random doors. Well, the library did in fact had their glass doors open, and with the sign, 'Library' on top of it. When she entered, she noticed that only a few students were there, but they were staring at her again. She just ignored them, and headed to the librarian.

"Excuse me, but I need to know where the History books are?" She asked the librarian who was busy typing on her computer.

"Oh, it's on the fourth aisle on the left." She answered with her eyes still focused on the monitor, and typing away.

"Thank you." Tiffany said and the old lady nodded.

She walked towards to fourth aisle and searched for several History books. When she finished, she had four heavy books in her hands, plus her binder. She struggled a little, and eventually, she dropped them when she bumped into a guy with short brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. He was wearing the school uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't really looking on where I was going", she said as she apologized to the man, who was eyeing her.

He shook his head a little bit and bent down to pick up the books she just dropped. "No, it wasn't you; it was me. I'm sorry, I should've been conscious of were I am."

Tiffany already had the first three books, but her binder and the last book were still on the floor. As soon as she reached out for it, Tyler did too, but all it ever did was made their hands touch. Tiffany brought her hand back, stood up, and looked away from him.

Tyler blushed, and he just then immediately picked up her binder and the book, and handed it to her. "I'm sorry, here."

She took them and nodded. "Thank you so much, you've been a great help." She said and took a table and chair on the lobby. Tyler, on the other hand, followed her. He seemed upset by making this girl feel awkward, and he too, felt awkward. He wanted to shake this feeling off of him. Tyler sat beside her, and watched her doodle information of her binder.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I wanted to apologize," he told her as she stopped writing, and looked at him.

She smiled. "I accept you're apology, and I know it was just an accident", she replied and looked away to continue writing.

Although it was confirmed that she wasn't mad at him or anything, Tyler still had a feeling; something in his stomach that he couldn't understand. Well, since he wasn't really used to being around girls, he felt unusual, and since she was new, why not take a chance on getting to know her? Tyler was actually nice to girls, not like Reid Garwin who was notorious for hitting on every girl on Spenser.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Tyler Sims. You must be new here", he said and introduced himself.

She stopped writing once again and faced him. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Tyler, I'm Tiffany Waldrom", she said as she lend out her hand for him to shake. He was hesitant for a moment, but then shook her hand. He was shaking it over and over again. Tiffany laughed and took her hand slowly away.

"I'm sorry, I guess you could call me a freak by now", he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tiffany blushed, smile, and looked away. "No, not really."

Tyler blushed as she did. He was speechless for a moment, since his hand was longing for her smooth palm; it was creamy as butter, smooth as silk, and soft just like a marshmallow. It was also expected, since Tiffany had a pale, fair complexion.

"I'm probably disturbing you. I'll go and continue my homework now", Tyler said as he stood up from her table.

She smiled once more at him and pick up her pen. "No you're not, but, if you insist, I'll guess I'll see you around."

Tyler smiled back at her and started walking away. "Alright."

She saluted at him and walked away. As Tyler walked, he could feel something 'fluttering' inside his stomach, and his cheeks burning hot. He was surprised himself, since he'd never had this feeling before, and just as he was going to get lost in his thoughts, he was smacked at the back of his head.

"Oww! Reid! What was _that_ for?" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh nothing, I just like doing that. And I saw the whole thing baby boy", Reid replied as he smirked at Tyler.

"What? With Tiffany? I just helped her with her books Reid. Nothing bad about that"

"I think you're starting to grow up baby boy, and you've got a nice taste. Who is she? A new student?" Reid asked out curiosity.

Tyler nodded. "She's Tiffany Waldrom, and yes, she is a new student here. Why'd you ask?"

Reid didn't replied but when Tyler looked at him, he saw that Reid has that gleam in his eye.

"Oh no, not this time Reid! She's innocent!" Tyler explained.

"What? I'm just looking at her", Reid replied while eyeing Tiffany, who was busy doing her homework.

"Come on guys, we've gotta go", Caleb said as him and Pogue walked towards Reid and Tyler.

Just as Tyler was going to grab a History book, he saw that a necklace was on the floor; it wasn't just an ordinary necklace, it was a family crest, and it looked expensive. The family crest pendant was in black and had silver lining around it, had a raven on it, along with a knight on a horse with his sword ready on the bottom part, and on the upper part, was a pair of crossed swords. When he turned the pendant around, something was written on it:

_Waldrom;_

"_Vereor haud vir; exsisto validus."_

Tyler read the words, but couldn't understand it either way. He examined the words a little more, and there it hit him; the word, Waldrom was inscribed in the pendant, along with the words he couldn't understand. He placed it on his pocket, and when he looked around, he saw that his brothers left him. He rolled his eyes and ran over to Tiffany's work table. Sadly, she was gone. She left the books she used there while the librarian cleaned it up. He saw another belonging of hers, which probably was her dorm room key. He picked it up too, and read the key's number: '305'.

Tyler exit the library, and was in search for Tiffany, who was a little bit careless with her stuff.

After walking two stairs, he finally made it to the third floor. He carefully looked at each dorm room number, and he ended up finding room three zero five. He was just about to knock when it suddenly opened.

"Oh, hey", Christina said as she greeted Tyler. Tyler got the feeling that he got the wrong room.

"Hey, I came here to return something to Tiffany Waldrom", he stated as he grabbed her key and necklace from his pocket.

"Sure thing. Stay here for a minute." Christina said as she slightly left the door open, and called Tiffany. After a few minutes, Tiffany appeared at the door, slightly surprised.

"Oh, hey Tyler. I wasn't expecting you here. What's up?" She asked him.

Tyler felt that his cheeks were burning again. "Well, I was just here to return some things."

Tyler then grabbed her hand and placed her necklace and key on her palm. At the sight of this, Tyler was holding her right wrist. Tiffany just stared at it, and she couldn't help but smile. She could also feel that she was blushing right now.

"Thanks. I guess I was a little careless back at the library", she said as she closed her hand and let go of Tyler's grip.

"Well, I better go now. See you tomorrow. Good night", he said as he turned around and walk away. Tiffany immediately closed the door, and headed to her bed.

"Wow, we've been here just for three hours, and you've already got a man? I'm impressed", Christina said with a smile at Tiffany.

Tiffany blushed again. "Christi, Tyler's just someone I've met today. Do you think I would date him immediately?"

"He is good-looking, why don't you?", Christina said, a smile still on her face.

"I just met him you know." Tiffany sighed as she took off her ponytail.

Christina laughed. "Whatever you say. Anyway, I'll go to sleep now. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Alright, goodnight." That was the only thing Tiffany could reply.

Tiffany got inside their closet, and grabbed a clean bath towel and her pajamas. She removed her sneakers and got out her pair of fluffy white slippers. She looked for the girls' bathroom was, and thankfully, it was only on the second floor. When she entered, only two or three girls were there, but at least she had a little company.

But before she could even enter a shower cubicle, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" Tiffany exclaimed as she turned to face a certain blonde.

The blonde bit her lower lip. "Oops, sorry if I scared you, but I just wanted to let you know that this shower cubicle is broken. The faucets don't work according to a janitress."

Tiffany breathe a sigh of relief. "Is that so? Well, thanks for letting me know."

The blonde nodded and just smiled at her.

Tiffany just searched for another cubicle, and when she found one, she entered it. After a few minutes of showering, she got out wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas, and the towel wrapped around her head. She made her way back to her and Christina's dorm room. She then unwrapped her hair and hung the towel by her bedpost, and just lie in her bed. Just as when she was just about to close her eyes, an image of a smiling Tyler came upon her. She was absolutely dumfounded by this. She didn't know what was happening to her. She opened her eyes for few seconds, and closed them again.

As for Tyler, he headed to the second floor, and got to him and Reid's dorm room. When he made it there, he saw that his roommate wasn't there. _Probably with some girl again._ He thought to himself, and just sat on his bed.

Butterflies were still in his stomach. He was really confused; it was impossible for him to like to Tiffany, when in fact he just met her. He tried to deny the fact that he probably does like her, but it was just too soon. He then eventually got sleepy, and lay on his bed.

**Author's Note:** _So, what do you guys think? Please review! I promise as soon as I get enough reviews, I'll post one, or probably two chapters. :]_


	2. First Day

**Author's note: **_Okay so, here's the second chapter. Sorry if I kept you waiting, but I was having issues with this chapter, and I had a writer's block. Forgive me if you may! Anyway, I guess this chapter is a bit long, so enjoy. Thank you for the ones who reviewed my story, and oh, shout-outs are on the bottom part._

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own the Covenant; but if I was working with Sony, I might do._

_

* * *

_

**2. High School – Or Purgatory Was The Word?**

It was Christina and Tiffany's first day of classes at Spenser… what challenges or chronicles do they have to face?

Tuesday morning; it stopped raining a few hours ago, and sunlight were already entering through the dorm room window of Christina and Tiffany. Christina wasn't really a morning person, but Tiffany is. Their uniforms have been delivered at their doorstep, and it consisted of a blazer, a white polo shirt with matching neck ties, and a skirt. When Christina woke up, Tiffany already took a shower, and was wearing the uniform. She had her head bent down as she blow-dried her hair.

"What time is it?" Christina asked Tiffany as she yawned and got up from bed.

"Six-fifteen, and you've got fifteen minutes to get ready", Tiffany replied as she continued to blow-dry her hair.

"I'll just go to the showers okay? Wait for me". Christina said as she stood up and made her bed. She opened their closet and grabbed her bath towel and school uniform.

She looked for the showers, and luckily, she found it on the second floor. The cubicles of the showers were almost full, but then again, she was lucky and had the last empty one. She showered quickly, dried herself up, and put on the school uniform. Unlike Tiffany, Christina made the uniform a little bit revealing – she left the two top buttons unbuttoned, the neck tie isn't tied properly, and she didn't wore the blazer. When she left, she was carrying her towel and a necklace. Considering the fact that she was still sleepy, she accidentally slipped on the floor.

Just as she was about to get up, a boy with short black hair and a muscular build helped her.

"You okay there?" Caleb asked Christina.

She nodded. "I'm alright."

Caleb then bent down to pick up her towel, but instead, he found a necklace with a raven on it; it was black and had gold lining, and it had a book with a fire torch on the side, a pair of crossed swords at the back. Caleb assumed that it might have been a family crest pendant, and he immediately gave it back to her. But when he turned the pendant around, he read the inscription on it:

_Bertram;_

"_Per valde scientia adveho valde vox."_

Caleb's eyes widened, but then just returned Christina's stuff back to her.

"Oh, thank you. You have been wonderful. Good day to you." She said as she smiled at Caleb, and drifted away. Caleb then just started to walk towards Sarah's room, and waited for her.

* * *

It was almost six-thirty, and Tiffany was still in her dorm room, waiting for Christina to get back. As she patiently waited for Christina's return, she was on her bed doing the rest of the homework that was due today. After a few minutes, Christina was back, and Tiffany finished her work.

"Hey, I'm back." Christina said as she grabbed her dark green quilted bag and stuff from her bed.

Tiffany did the same thing as she grabbed her black and white messenger bag. Hers wasn't quilted though; instead, it had white hearts on it, and a white ribbon on the lower part.

"Come on now." Tiffany replied as she and Christina got out of their room, and locked the door. She tucked her key inside her blazer pocket.

As they were walking the halls of Spenser, several unexplained dagger eyes were being shot at them. It's either that they knew that they were new, or just maybe the contrasting of Christina's uniform arrangement to Tiffany's.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone rushed to their respective classes. The first class of the day was History. When they entered the room, they took the seat in the fourth row. The room was filled with laughter, and basically, everything that you could hear in a high school classroom without a teacher. Tiffany was still doodling on some of her notes, a sign that she is reviewing her neatly-done homework. Christina, on the other hand, was sitting lazily on her chair, and exploring the room. As her eyes landed on the entrance door, four guys entered; the first was also a blonde like her, and had an appealing yet mysterious smirk on his face, the second one had long, brown hair that falls in between of his neck. The third one was a bit boyish, and was wearing his uniform really neat. And the last one, was the guy whom she think she knows, but can't remember his name.

"Christina", Tiffany said as she tugged at Christina's left arm.

"What?" Christina replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Tiffany backed away from her a little bit, and let of her grip on Christina's arm. "Sorry to bother you, but my pen isn't working; do you mind if I use yours?"

"You could use mine", Tyler said as he sat on the empty chair that was beside Tiffany.

Tiffany blushed and stopped talking to Christina and looked beside Tyler, who was already sitting beside her. "Oh, hey Tyler."

Tyler smiled at her. "So, aren't you gonna use my pen or what?" He said to her as he brought it out from his pocket.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to borrow it?" She asked. She was a bit shy because she hardly knew him, and to her, borrowing a pen from a stranger is a crime.

Tyler smiled and laughed a little bit. "I'm _lending _it to you, so, what do you say?"

Tiffany blushed again and looked away for second, but then nodded and took the pen. "Well, you're very nice Tyler, thank you."

The two smiled at each other for a moment, but then stopped when their History teacher entered. He was a man, probably in his early forties, since he still had a full head of healthy brown hair, and didn't had any drooping skin under his neck or anything. As he entered, two guys also entered with a stack of books. These men placed the books on his table, and they left.

"Good morning class. It's another day for a brand new lesson. But before that, I think it's better to introduce myself first; my name is Mr. Richard Cline, and I have been teaching History here at Spenser for years now. Okay, so today, we'll be working on this town's history. I've brought books to help you get a head start. And to make things a little easier for all of you, I'm going to assign you to a group, consisting of two members." He stated.

However, Christina still wasn't listening and paying attention to what Mr. Cline was saying, and instead, wrote something on her paper, and tossed it on Tiffany's desk. Tiffany got it, and carefully opened it.

"_Aww, isn't that sweet? Tyler lend you his pen. :)"_

Tiffany blushed, and wrote back to the note. She tossed it over Christina's desk.

"What do you mean? Tyler was just being nice you know."

Christina just laughed and crumpled the paper. Due to excessive boredom, Christina had no choice but to listen on what Mr. Cline was saying.

"Two more groups… hmm… let's see; Tyler Sims, and… Tiffany Waldrom", he said as he pointed at Tyler and Tiffany. They both blushed, but didn't look at each other. Tiffany looked at Christina, who was now laughing.

"What's funny? Stop laughing at me!" Tiffany exclaimed as she pouted at Christina.

"And for the last couple… Christina Bertram and Caleb Danvers", Mr. Cline said as he pointed too at Christina and Caleb. Christina stopped laughing and got a tap from her shoulder; it was Caleb. She looked at Tiffany with disbelief.

"Who's laughing now?" Tiffany said as she laughed.

Christina frowned a little bit, but then dropped the look when she faced Caleb. She was unaware that Caleb was sitting beside her. Caleb was smiling at her, so she just smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Caleb Danvers", he said as he introduced himself with his arms outstretched.

Christina smiled and shook his hand. "Christina Bertram, nice to meet you too."

There was an awkward silence between them, but Caleb broke it. "So, when do we get started on this project?" He asked her.

"Hmm… I don't know, how about you? When do you think would be appropriate?" Christina said. _Damn it, Christina, fix yourself. _She thought to herself as she waited for Caleb to answer.

Caleb paused for a while and took the time to think. "How about tomorrow? After school, at the library."

Christina smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds good."

Caleb smiled and nodded back at her. When Christina turned to look at her table, she saw that the History book was already on her desk. She ignored it and went to face Tiffany.

"Okay, so I'm sorry for laughing at you", she said with an apologetic expression on her face.

Tiffany smiled. "It's alright. I'm sorry too though."

Christina smiled back. "I forgive you."

"Hey, mind if I turn my back to you and talk to Tyler first?" Tiffany asked Christina.

"No, go ahead."

Tiffany turned her back on Christina and faced Tyler. She looked at Tyler, who was blushing, and looked a little nervous. He had his History book and notebook open. He was writing something.

"Is there something wrong Tyler?" She asked him with a worried look on her face as she eyed Tyler.

Tyler stopped writing and blinked his eyes. "No, not at all."

"Oh", was all that Tiffany could say.

Just like the conversation between Christina and Caleb, there was also an awkward silence that grew between Tiffany and Tyler. Reid, who was sitting beside Tyler, rolled his eyes at him.

"You're going great baby-boy, with the 'borrow my pen' thing, but what happened?" Reid asked as he looked at Tyler, who looked absolutely red and nervous.

"It's just… I don't know", Tyler replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Reid took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes at Tyler. "What do you mean you don't know? You better know, or I'm asking her out at Nicky's."

Tyler shot a glare at him. "Do that, and I'll never lend you my truck again."

"Alright, alright. Well, go ask her to and study with her at our dorm", Reid said and winked at him.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Our dorm room? Why there?"

"You might not know what happen there", Reid smirked.

"Oh no, Reid! There is no way…-"

"I'll ask her out baby-boy." Reid threatened him.

Tyler sighed and gave in. "Okay, okay. But, what would I say if she asks why not the library?"

Reid smirked. "It's easy; tell her it isn't that private in the library."

As soon as the bell rang, everyone started packing their things and leaving the classroom. However, Tyler stood up, and waited for Tiffany. When Tiffany finished, he approached her.

"Hey", he said as he watched her put on her messenger bag.

"Oh, what's up?" she said as she turned to face Tyler with a smile.

"We'll get started on the project tomorrow, after school at me and Reid's dorm room", Tyler quickly said as he eagerly waited for Tiffany to reply.

"Okay. Let's stop by the library first; one book can't cover it", she smiled again.

Tyler blushed. "Sure. I'll be by History aisle when you get there", he told her. She nodded.

Tiffany walked away, and Christina grabbed her arm on their way out.

"Whoa, chill, what is it Christi?" she asked as she was being dragged by Christina.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the question?" Christina said as she raised her eyebrow and let go of her grip on Tiffany's arm.

Tiffany just smirked and replied. "Tyler and I are gonna do homework after school tomorrow. That's all."

Christina raised her eyebrow once more. "Are you sure? Because I smell something fishy."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Homework at his dorm, and that's all. Something wrong?"

Christina gasped a little bit. "At _his_ dorm? Oh my god…"

Tiffany just sighed and ignored the annoying Christina. Christina, on the other hand, was worried, since she haven't told Tiffany that she also had plans for after school tomorrow; the same thing, except it was with Caleb. The two made it to the cafeteria, and fall in line to order food. As they were ordering, a blonde-haired girl approached them from behind.

"Hey Christina", the blonde called out at Christina, who was busy choosing out her drink.

"Oh, hey", Christina replied and smiled at her.

"You're new here right?" the blonde continued as she picked out a shiny red apple.

Christina nodded. "Why'd you ask?"

The blonde replied. "Nothing really, just curious. I'm Sarah Wenham."

Christina smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Sarah."

When Tiffany and Christina was on their way to pick out a table, Sarah approached them once again.

"Why do guys just sit with me, Kate, and the guys?" she offered the two girls. Christina and Tiffany were a bit hesitant at first, but then agreed. Kate smiled at them and walked to where Sarah's friends were sitting at.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Christina said as she spoke to Sarah.

"No, not at all. What is it?" Kate said as she walked.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, Caleb told me about you, and we thought that it was nice to invite you two to sit with us", Sarah said as she smiled at the both of them. The two just smiled back at her.

When they made it to the table, the sitting arrangement was from left to right; Pogue with Kate, Caleb and Sarah's empty chair, Reid, Tyler, and two empty chairs. Sarah sat beside Caleb, while Tiffany sat beside Tyler, with Christina on her other side. Tyler blushed again, which made Reid rolled his eyes.

"Okay so, welcome to Spenser. That's Pogue and Kate, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler", Sarah said as she said everyone's name to Christina and Tiffany while pointing her finger at each of them. Everyone smiled and nodded at them.

"So, how do you like Spenser so far?" Kate asked the two.

"So far so good", Christina said as she took a sip from her Pepsi.

"Nice to hear that. It's been a while since we last had new students, it's a good thing you guys went here. Everything was getting boring around here", Kate said as she sighed.

"Hey guys, who wants to hang out at Nicky's this Friday?" Kate asked as she took a bite out of her apple.

"What's Nicky's?" Tiffany asked as she ate the last of her salad.

"Nicky's is a bar where Spenser students hang out. You two should go, have fun for while", Kate said and suggested the two.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Right Caleb?"

Caleb shook his head. Sarah was unaware that Caleb was watching Christina's every move. "Oh, yes, that would be nice."

"What do you say Tiff?" Christina asked Tiffany with a smile.

Tiffany was having second thoughts, since she wasn't much of an outdoorsy-type of girl. But since Christina already had her puppy-dog face on, she couldn't help but say yes. "Alright, we'll go."

Christina smiled and nodded at Kate and Sarah. They both smiled at her. "We'll be at you're dorm, let's say, eight o' clock?"

Christina replied. "Sure, and by the way, our room number is three zero five."

"Thanks for the info. Come on Sarah, let's go to English. Hey guys, aren't you coming?"

"I have something to deal with for a moment. Go ahead." Caleb said to Sarah, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Sarah smiled and nodded.

When Sarah and Kate left, there were only three guys left with Tiffany and Christina; Reid, Tyler, and Caleb. They all walked together as they headed for English.

"Have I… met you before?" Caleb asked Christina.

"I don't know… have you?" Christina asked him back with a confused look.

"I think I have. I think you were the same girl who slipped when I was going to Sarah's dorm… am I right?" Caleb asked her once more and looked at her.

Then it hit Christina; she did remember this guy. "Oh yeah, thanks again for that by the way."

He smiled. "No problem."

It was silent for a moment once again, and the four of them still have a long way before making it to their next class. Tyler decided to break the silence and talk to Tiffany.

"Still wearing that necklace huh?" Tyler stated as he looked at the necklace Tiffany had. It was the family crest pendant.

Tiffany nodded. "It belonged to my father."

Tyler smiled. "Cool."

Tiffany smiled and Tyler continued walking. Strange as it may seem, Tyler was curious about Tiffany's necklace, specifically what the inscribed words on the back of the thing. Something on that pendant was making Tyler curious about it, and that bothered him. After twenty minutes of walking, they made it to English class. Luckily, it haven't started yet. There were only three chairs left in the third row, and a one chair beside Sarah on the forth row. Christina, Tiffany, and Tyler took the ones that were on the third row, while Caleb took the last seat on the forth row, beside his girl, Sarah. The students waited for a few more minutes, until the teacher came in.

They discussed some of the most brilliant novels that were created; The Catcher in the Rye, Romeo and Juliet, and some other stuff. When the class discussion finished, they were a bit early for dismissal, and she allowed her students to make noise inside the classroom for a while.

Caleb, however, was staring at Christina the whole time, ignoring Sarah's babbles. Sarah didn't mind at all, since she knew how Caleb was serious when they were in English. Caleb felt confused as Tyler; he had a girlfriend, and he knows that he loves her very much. But since Christina came, it seemed that something was awakened in him; something he never felt before. The first time Caleb laid eyes on Christina, he felt electricity all over his body; like sparks. Christina's smile brightened his day, and left him speechless.

"Caleb? Are you listening?" Sarah asked as she was just bragging him about the plans for Friday at Nicky's.

Caleb blinked his eyes and nodded, even thought he wasn't really paying attention to anything that she was saying. "Yes."

Sarah smiled and continued talking to Kate, who was by her right side.

* * *

As for Tyler, he still felt nervous about the 'group thing' with Tiffany. He regretted what Reid said, but he just couldn't handle the fact that he would hit on Tiffany if he haven't done this. Tiffany, instead of making noise, behaved like a lady; she was writing something on her notebook, and as Tyler observed her handwriting, he was startled by it; never in his life have he seen someone write so perfect; the strokes of her cursive letters, and the way she held his pen; somehow, it made Tyler wanted to improve his careless handwriting. He also observed that as she was writing, her necklace was dangling from her neck, and it was reflected by the light. In an attempt to talk to her, Tyler couldn't help but ask a question.

"What does the word on the back of your necklace pendant say?" Tyler asked. He slightly covered his mouth. He shouldn't have asked that; since it practically seemed illegal to him.

Tiffany looked at the inscribed words at the back of her pendant. "Oh, it's family crest. As I've told you earlier, my dad gave it to me. The words 'Vereor haud vir; exsisto validus' is in Latin, meaning 'Fear no man; be strong.'"

Tyler was impressed. "It's beautiful. Can I examine it?"

Tiffany smiled and nodded. She took it off her neck, and gave it to Tyler. Tyler examined the pendant. It was still the same; black in color with silver lining all around it, a raven, along with a knight on a horse with his sword ready on the bottom part, and on the upper part, a pair of crossed swords. Tyler gave it back, and it ended his dilemma. Tiffany smiled at him and tried to put it back on her neck again. Unfortunately, her hands were shaky from all the writing, and had trouble with the clasp.

"Hey Tyler, could you help me here?" she said as she put her dark chocolate brown her aside.

Tyler nodded and clasped it. "There."

Tiffany smiled at him. "Thanks."

Tyler smiled back at her. He felt a burning sensation underneath his cheeks. The bell rang, and he was approached by Reid, who was just sitting behind him.

"Suave move there baby boy", Reid said with a smug smirk on his face, which he always had.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I just helped her with her necklace Reid, so shut it."

Reid raised his eyebrow. "Well, I still think it's classic."

"Whatever you say, Reid", Tyler said as he got up from his seat and walked with Reid.

Tiffany and Christina's day went fine, and even though they had a lot of homework, they still managed to keep their cool. It was already three-thirty, and all of their classes were done. They were carrying their binders and were headed to their dorm room.

"Our day isn't so bad, wasn't it?" Christina said to Tiffany with a smile on her face.

Tiffany nodded. "Everything was easy! We were done with this in our old school when we were like, in the ninth grade."

They laughed, and made it to their dorm room. They immediately lay in their bed when the got in.

"So, how's it going with you and Tyler?" Christina asked Tiffany.

Tiffany's eyes widened and looked at Christina. "What do you mean how's it going? Nothing's really on. We're just friends."

Christina laughed. "Are you serious? I saw the whole thing in English with the necklace."

Tiffany blushed. "You did?"

Christina nodded. "Of course."

"Well, it doesn't mean anything."

Christina laughed again. "Of course it meant something. You like him, and apparently, he likes you back."

"I do not like the guy, Christi", Tiffany stated.

"Whatever you say Tiff", Christina said as she opened her History book.

"Well, I have plans tomorrow after school, so that means you're all alone here."

"What do you mean I'm alone? I have plans too", Christina said as she continued reading her History book.

Tiffany shot her a confused look. "What? With whom?"

"The group project in History with Caleb Danvers", Christina stated.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fun. I can't believe you're doing homework. You were lazy back then", Tiffany laughed as she stared at the studious Christina.

"I'm only doing it for change. Everything was getting old."

They both laughed. Tiffany closed her eyes for a while to take a nap, while Christina continued reading. As for the Sons, they headed to Nicky's after school. They were in their usual chilling spot at Nicky's, just having the usual 'guy talk' and keeping up with what everyone was doing.

"What do you think of those new girls?" Reid said as he sipped from his can of Coke.

"New girls?" Pogue asked. He wasn't really paying attention, since he's with Kate and all.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Tiffany Waldrom and Christina Bertram. I think they're both damn fine."

Reid looked at Tyler, who was glaring at him. Pogue and Caleb could definitely tell that he was red as a tomato.

"Cut it out Reid", Tyler said as his jaw tightened.

"What's wrong? I said that their fine… wait, you like Tiffany don't you?" Reid teased Tyler, who wanted to hit him in the head right now.

"I do not", Tyler denied. Well, he wasn't really sure of what he felt about Tiffany; she was nice, smart, and decent; everything that attracted him.

"Oh yes you do. With that pen thing in History, and oh, the necklace too in English", Reid teased once more and heard Caleb and Pogue wooed.

"Okay, I might like her, or not… I'm not sure" Tyler gave in. He couldn't predict what would Reid do; probably steal the keys to his beloved truck or steal the girl he liked if he keep up with him.

"Wow Tyler, you're growing up!" Caleb said as he laughed and tapped his shoulder. Pogue smirked.

"Well, that isn't fair; Tyler's got the half of the new girls, but then I get her hotter buddy, Christina", Reid said with an evil smirk on his face.

Caleb was infuriated by what he said a little bit, but he didn't wanted to let anyone know that he was infatuated with her. "Forget it Reid, she's too classy for you. And besides, do you expect a rich girl give in to you?"

"It's a matter of technique, Caleb", Reid said as he took another sip from his Coke.

_I gotta look after Christina; it would be shameful if Reid gets to her. _Caleb thought to himself as he worried of what would Reid do to Christina. Just as he was thinking about something, Reid invaded his thoughts.

"Aren't you group mates in History?" Reid said as he remembered what Mr. Cline told Caleb.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Hmm, I don't know… let's say, I'd like to trade partners. I've got that damn bitch Kira", Reid said as he had this disgusted look on his face.

Caleb almost wanted to throw up. "No, I would not trade her for Kira, not in any way."

Reid didn't spoke a word and just drank his Coke. The guys continued to talk with each other. Caleb was flooded by images of Christina's warm smile. Tyler too was flooded by Tiffany's image. It was no doubt that both of them were infatuated with these two new, mysterious girls.

* * *

**Author's note: **_So, what do you guys think about this chapter or this story? Give me a review if I'm doing a good job or not; every review, positive or not, is well-appreciated. At least you took the time to review it._

**Shout-outs:**

**Britishgl**** – **Chase would be in the next chapters. Just wait and see. :)

**Thorn555**** – **Aww, thank you! 3

**dramaqueen612**** – **The words on Tiffany's pendant is on here. Have you read it? :)


End file.
